Beagle Boys
The Beagle Boys are a repugnant group of thugs from the Scrooge McDuck universe. They are a gang of criminals who constantly try to rob Scrooge McDuck. Their introduction and first appearance was in Terror of the Beagle Boys, in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #134, although in this story they only appear in the last frame and have no lines. They appear again in the next issue in a similar fashion, in The Big Bin on Killmotor Hill. They first get a more prominent role in the later story Only a Poor Old Man. They and their mother Ma Beagle also appeared as major antagonists in the Disney animated series DuckTales, both the original and its 2017 reboot. Beagle Boys in comics ''Barks/Rosa universe'' The Beagle Boys made their first appearance in the 10-page story The Terror of the Beagle Boys (WDC #134) that was first published in November 1951. Although the Beagle Boys are only shown very briefly on the last page of this story, it is implied that Scrooge has known about them for a long time. The first story to feature the Beagle Boys in a major role is Only a Poor Old Man from March 1952, which serves as a template for virtually all future Beagle Boys appearances, and establishes them as a serious threat to steal Scrooge's fortune. The Beagle Boys are usually depicted as a gang of about six to ten members, who are similar in appearance and personality, and without an established leader. However, sometimes the Beagle Boys are led by their grandfather, Blackheart Beagle (prison number 186-802). The Blackheart character originates from two characters created by Carl Barks: Blackheart Beagle, a riverboat pirate from The Fantastic River Race and Grandpa Beagle, who appeared in The Money Well. Don Rosa later combined the character into one in chapters 10 and 11 of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. According to Rosa, Blackheart Beagle semi-retired in 1947, following a failed attempt at robbing Scrooge's money bin. According to Don Rosa's Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge first met The Beagle Boys in his Mississippi riverboat days, circa 1880. Those Beagle Boys included Blackheart Beagle and his three sons. Scrooge first met the modern Beagle Boys during Christmas 1947, which was when he first met his grandnephews Huey, Dewey and Louie and met his nephew Donald for the second time. Since then the Beagle Boys have been a constant threat to Scrooge's huge money bin. The three most common numbers on Beagle Boys prison tags are 176-167, 176-671, and 176-176. In fact, no digits other than one, six, or seven appeared on their prison ID tags. Carl Barks used to include the words "Beagle Boys Inc" on their shirts under their numbers, which was later deleted. According to one of Don Rosa's stories, the Beagle Boys have been known by their prison numbers since their childhood, and they don't even know their real names themselves. (Their parents do know their real names, but demand a bribe from their sons to let them know.) Also according to that story, Blackheart Beagle doesn't remember his sons' names. In the Barks/Rosa universe, the Beagle Boys have almost identical personalities, but one of the members (176-167) is known to be very fond of prunes, a weakness that proves to be the Beagle Boys' downfall in some stories. The Beagle Boys usually operate on their own, but collaborated with Magica De Spell in the 1963 Barks story Isle of the Golden Geese, and again in the 1997 Don Rosa story A Little Something Special where they also teamed up with Flintheart Glomgold. Other comics In all comics, the individual Beagle Boys are referred to by their prison numbers, indicated on the tags seen on the chests of their distinctive orange or red shirts. The original depictions by Barks in American comics always showed the Beagle Boys with orange shirts. European comics recolored these same Barks drawings to show Beagle Boys in red shirts. Subsequent European comic depictions of the Beagle Boys by artists other than Barks also showed them in red shirts, as did the DuckTales cartoons. In later years, they appeared in the comics as a trio (some combination of the most common numbers with 176-167, 176-671 and 176-761), plus cousins and other relatives of various talents as spin-off characters. They live in a small tumbledown hide-out in Duckburg; in 1980s American-produced stories, their pet cat Ratty often lived there as well. In the Italian stories, they are sometimes accompanied by their pet dachshund, 64, who shares their criminal mindset, but it is often overcome with 64's constant, voracious appetite. Sometimes they team up with other villains such as Magica De Spell, Black Pete, Mad Madam Mim, or hire out their services to Flintheart Glomgold or John D. Rockerduck. During these occasions they continue to operate out of their own interests rather than their employers. The Beagle Boys make cameos in the Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", where they are among the villains bidding on a list of S.H.U.S.H.'s secret agents. Many other authors use a character purely based on The Money Well version as the Beagle Boys' grandfather. In particular, Italian authors use a "Grandpa Beagle" who differs from Blackheart in being much skinnier and constantly smoking a pipe. Sometimes they antagonize Super Goof, Mickey Mouse, or some other characters from Walt Disney's comic books. Although the characters are obviously based on dogs, they in no way resemble the actual beagle breed. Ma Beagle See here. Grandpa Beagle See here. Granny Beagle See here. Ottoperotto Ottoperotto is the Beagle Boys' pet dachshund. Like his masters, he wears a red shirt and a green cap, marked with the number 64. The Beagle Boys frequently take 64 along on their robberies, to act as a guard dog and to reach spaces too small for the Beagle Boys themselves. However, the plans are often spoiled by 64's constant, voracious appetite. Whenever Ottoperotto smells food, he abandons everything else to get to eat it. Beagle Boys in DuckTales (2017) In the 2017 reboot of DuckTales, the Beagle Boys are separated in several different gangs who follow a theme as revealed in the episode "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!". The Original Classics The Original Classics consisted of Bigtime, Burger, and Bouncer Beagle who were in the original series. They debuted in the episode "Daytrip of Doom!" where they kidnapped Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby and held them for ransom. *Bigtime Beagle *Burger Beagle *Bouncer Beagle Other Appearances ''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' In the featurette, the Beagle Boys try to win the one-million trophy of the football competition, which was accidentally provided as a prize by Scrooge. ''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' The Beagle Boys appeared as Pete's henchmen in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' The Beagle Boys appear as supporting antagonists of this game, third in place behind Merlock and Magica De Spell. ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Beagle Boys also make an appearance in the video game, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. ''Mickey Mouse'' The Beagle Boys appear in the episode "Sock Burglar" as one of the suspects interrogated by Minnie Mouse. They later reappeared as Pete's henchmen in the episode "Touchdown and Out". After being freed from prison, a trio of Beagle Boys join Pete and Chernabog as a football team against Mickey, Donald, and Goofy where they cheat their way to the lead. When Chernabog is handicapped toward the end of the game, he slowly collapses into the ground, taking a horrified Pete and the Beagle Boys down to the fiery depths with him. Gallery Ducktales.2017.s01e04.720p.mp4 000628349.png Ducktales.2017.s01e04.720p.mp4 000630171.png Ducktales.2017.s01e04.720p.mp4 000631684.png Ducktales.2017.s01e04.720p.mp4 000634256.png Ducktales.2017.s01e04.720p.mp4 000635445.png Ducktales.2017.s01e04.720p.mp4 000640011.png Ducktales.2017.s01e04.720p.mp4 000642239.png DuckTales (2017) Episode 11 - 0.00.07-0.22.39.mp4 001708105.png Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Gangs Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Families Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Provoker Category:Gamblers Category:Scapegoat Category:Crossover Villains Category:Greedy Category:Burglars Category:Blackmailers Category:Crackers Category:Forgers Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Con Artists Category:Ensemble Category:On & Off Category:Game Bosses Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Predator Category:Vengeful Category:Comic Relief Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ducktales villains Category:Organizations Category:Mischievous Category:Disciplinarians Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Video Game Villains